Various storage and retrieval algorithms have been studied. The development of flexible and efficient storage and retrieval algorithms is useful because such algorithms are used in almost all computer programs. Thus biomedical computation in particular can benefit from improved storage and retrieval methods. Currently, a study of hashing storage and retrieval methods is underway. This has resulted in the analysis of the performance of the hashing methods that resolve collisions using direct-chaining with coalescing lists.